Ice Jeweler
Ice Jeweler (ヒスイ の 氷: Ice Jeweler, Hisui no Koori(literally "Ice of Hisui")) is an upcoming fanfiction anime by LDEJRuff, and the upcoming sequel of Jolt Icejin. It mainly focuses on an extraterrestrial Jewler named Hisui Diamond. Like its prequel series, and Flame Icejin, it combines the worlds of certain cartoon shows, and introduces new OC characters. WARNING: Spoilers ahead... Characters and OC Characters Original Characters *Hisui Diamond (ヒスイ・ダイヤモンド, Hisui Daiyamondo), or Princess Hisui (ヒスイ姫, Hisui-hime), is a Jeweler from the planet Kobutsu (named after the Japanese word for "Mineral"), as well as the princess of the planet. Her mother, Queen Rubia, and father, King Saphiro, currently rule the planet, and hope that their daughter can do a good job at becoming a good Jeweler. She is named because the jewel on her forehead is a jade (hisui (翡翠) means "Jade" in Japanese). She is the current bearer of Koori, the power of Ice. Voiced by Shoko Nakagawa in the Japanese version and by Hynden Walch in English. **King Saphiro (サフィロ王様, Safiro-ō-sama) is Hisui's father, and the king of the planet Kobutsu. His name derives from "Sapphire". Voiced by Keiko Sakai in the Japanese version and by Steve Blum in English. **Queen Rubia (ルビヤ女王様, Rubiya-jyo'ō-sama) is Hisui's mother, and the queen of the planet Kobutsu. Her name derives from "Ruby". Voiced by Akeno Watanabe in the Japanese version and by Megan Hollingshead in English. **Prince Toparz (トパーズ王子, Topāzu-ōji) is Hisui's older brother, and the prince of the planet Kobutsu. His name dervies from "Topaz". Earlier, in Jolt Icejin, he helped Fribbles and the rest of the second-generation Torentuff Animals win a battle. Voiced by Romi Paku in the Japanese version and by Crispin Freeman in English. *Fribbles Cold (フリブルス・コルド, Furiburusu Korudo) is an Icejin and a human by blood. He kept the power of Thunder (Kaminari) since the end of Jolt Icejin, and offers to become Hisui's second in-command. Voiced by KENN in the Japanese version and by Yuri Lowenthal in English. Characters from The Powerpuff Girls *Professor Utonium (ユートニウム博士, Yūtoniumu Hakase) is Fribbles' grandfather, and a Science professor at Calvin Q. Calculus High School (a school Fribbles attends which is named after the main character scientist in the ''Looney Tunes'' short film "The Hole Idea"). In the past, he created a group of young girls after accidentally adding an extra ingredient to the perfect little girl formula (sugar, spice, and everything nice). One of his daughters, Fribbles' mother, was a member of the Torrentuff Animals fifteen years prior to the events of Ice Jeweler, and became a member again five years later (ten years prior). Fribbles' mother and father dropped Fribbles off at Professor Utonium's home to be away for a while, ten years before the events of Ice Jeweler. Voiced by Masayuki Nakata in the Japanese version and by Tom Kane in English. **The Powerpuff Girls (パワーパフガールズ, Pawāpafu Gāruzu) are a group of superheroine sisters, aged 20, and Professor Utonium's daughters. They currently attend Townsville Community College with their half-brothers. ***'Blossom Utonium' (ブロッサム・ユートニウム, Burossamu Yūtoniumu) is the smartest of Professor Utonium's daughters. She has an I.Q. of 150, and enjoys beautiful things. Voiced by Ritsuko Kasai in the Japanese version and by Catherine Cavadini in English. ***'Buttercup Utonium' (バターカップ・ユートニウム, Batākappu Yūtoniumu) is the toughest of Professor Utonium's daughters. She has certain athletic skills, and plans to become a middle-weight boxing champion. She has a bit of a rivalry with The Missing Link, since he's a monster, but seems to have a little faith since she knows he's an ally. Voiced by Tomoko Miura in the Japanese version and by Elizabeth G. Daily in English. ***'Bunny Utonium' (バニー・ユートニウム, Banī Yūtoniumu) is the second-smartest of Professor Utonium's daughters to Blossom. She believes that she has a sixth sense of things, as if she has a psychic connection. In the past, Bunny was unstable and she blew up, but Dr. Cagliostro (from the Timon & Pumbaa episode "Monster Massachusetts") resurrected and stabilized her fifteen years before the events of Ice Jeweler. Voiced by Kouko Tsukimoto in the Japanese version and by Ashley Johnson in English. ***''(The unmentioned sister, Bubbles, will appear later in Ice Jeweler.)'' **The Rowdyruff Boys (ラウディラフボーイズ, Raudirafu Bōizu) are a group of superpowered reformed bad boys, also aged 20, and the Powerpuff Girls' half-brothers, as well as Professor Utonium's adopted sons. ***'Brick' (ブリック, Burikku) is the smartest of the boys. He enjoys chemestry and occasionally helps Stu with his experiments. He rarely takes his red hat, which is worn backwards, off. Voiced by Hazime Makoto in the Japanese version and by Rob Paulsen in English. ***'Boomer' (ブーマー, Būmā) is the introvert and least smartest of the boys. He plans on becoming a novelist after he graduates. Voiced by Ichirota Koizumi in the Japanese version and by Greg Cypes in English. ***'Butch' (ブッチ, Butchi) is the most athletic of the boys. His best athletic quality is throwing a javelin, and he plans on becoming an Olympic gamer after he graduates. Voiced by Shigeo Matsuzawa in the Japanese version and by Roger L. Jackson in English. Characters from Dexter's Lab *Dexter (デクスター, Dekusutā) is a smart college student that Blossom knows and has fallen in love with. He plans to become a science teacher after graduating Townsville Community College. **Dee Dee (ディーディー, Dīdī) is Dexter's older sister, who used to pick on her little brother when they were fifteen years younger. She plans to become a ballet dancer after graduating Townsville Community College. *Susan Astronomonov (スーザン・アストロノミノフ, Sūzan Asutoronominofu), also known as "Mandark" (マンダーク, Mandāku), is Dexter's rival. He comes from a family of vegan hippies who don't know anything about science. **Olga Astronomonov (オルガ・アストロノミノフ, Oruga Asutoronominofu), also known as "Lala-Vava" (ララババ, Rarababa), is Mandark's younger sister, and she is Dee Dee's rival, at least two years younger than Dee Dee. Characters from Rugrats/All Grown Up! *Phil and Lil DeVille (フィル と リル・デヴィル, Firu to Riru Deviru), two characters from Rugrats are a pair of twin siblings who help JRuff with his work on being guardian of the ten (now thirteen) powers. Phil acts like a jester but is pretty descent with his time (especially when it comes to cooking), and Lil is a fanatic in social activities, including using the computer, and she sports a pink bow on her hair. Their favorite food is spaghetti. In Ice Jeweler, they are both College students, aged twenty-five years old. When the Missing Link first set eyes on them, he thought he was seeing double. Characters from Family Guy *Stu Griffin (ステュー・グリフィン, Suchū Gurifin) is a sixteen-year-old teenager who gave up on plans of world domination, and to kill his mother, years ago. As a baby, he went by "Stewie" (which he occasionally likes to be called in Ice Jeweler). He speaks with advanced vocabulary, an English accent, and an ambiguous orientation. He has a teddy-bear keychain (which he calls "Rupert" after the stuffed bear he had as a baby), and can drive pretty well. Despite his football-shaped head, he enjoys the finer things in life, and is a blonde-haired student at Calvin Q. Calculus High School, where he studies mathematics and science. He has two older siblings (Meg and Chris, who are spending their time in college), a Jewish mother (Lois) whom he used to loathe, and an obnoxious, boisterous, retarded Irish father (Peter). Voiced by Jamison Yang in the Japanese version and by Seth MacFarlane in English. Characters from Sailor Moon *The Four Angelic Servants (四天王, Shitennou, or "Four Heavenly Kings") are four celestial beings. They do not vow their loyalty to a villain, like they did for Queen Beryl; instead, they vow their loyalty to the Diamond family in the series. They do their best to protect Hisui, especially at any cost. Three of them attend at the same University as Phil and Lil, and one of them attends Calvin Q. Calculus High with Stu. **Jadeite (ジェダイト, Jedaito, or "Jedite") is eighteen years old, and he serves as leader of the four. His alter-ego is "Jay Knight" (赤山大輔, Akayama Daisuke, or "Daisuke Akayama"). **Nephlite (ネフライト, Nefuraito, or "Nephrite"), aged nineteen years old, serves as second in-command, and aids Jadeite whenever he's either in trouble or hurt. His alter-ego is "Maxfield Stanton" (三条院正人, Sanjōin Masato, or "Masato Sanjouin"). **Zoycite (ゾイサイト, Zoisaito), aged sixteen years old, is the third-in-command, and he even rivals Nephlite in presenting arms to a majestic family member. His alter-ego is "Joseph Kamiya" (神谷和希, Kamiya Kazuki, or "Kazuki Kamiya"). **Malechite (クンツァイト, Kunsaito, or "Kunzite") aged twenty-five years old, is the oldest, and the highest rank of the group. He thinks of Zoycite like a little brother to him. His alter-ego is "Davis Kamiya" (神谷菖蒲, Kamiya Shōbu, or "Shobu Kamiya"). Characters and O.C.'s yet to appear Characters from Sonic the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat (ブレイズ・ザ・キャット, Bureizu za Kyatto) is a fourteen-year-old feline from the future, and princess of her timeline. She helped the Torentuff Animals in the Mushroom Kingdom fifteen years ago when they saved Princess Peach from the clutches of King Bowser Koopa and Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. In Ice Jeweler, she is going to become the bearer of Ka, the power of Fire. She is voiced by Nao Takamori in the Japanese version and by Laura Bailey in English. *Silver the Hedgehog (シルバー・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Shirubā za Hejjihoggu), aged fourteen years old, is from Blaze's timeline and a friend of hers. He, too, helped the Torentuff Animals in the Mushroom Kingdom fifteen years ago. In Ice Jeweler, he is going to become the bearer of Kokoro, the power of Heart. He is voiced by Daisuke Ono in the Japanese version and by Quinton Flynn in English. Characters from Monsters vs. Aliens *The Missing Link (ミッシング・リンク, Misshingu Rinku) is a 20,000-year-old fish-ape hybrid who was found frozen and recently thawed out by scientists. Hired by the government, he, along with his teammates, stopped an alien invasion. He acts like a macho jock and does martial arts, but is rather out of shape. In Ice Jeweler, he's going to become the bearer of Mizu, the power of Water. In an upcoming intro to the series, he, along with Toby Tenma, is going to appear in silhouette. Voiced by Kenji Nomura in the Japanese version and by Will Arnett in English. *Insectosaurus (ムシザウルス, Mushizaurusu) is the pet of the team who shares a close bond with the Missing Link. He was once a one inch grub before being exposed to radiation. He once tried to save Ginormica, but failed when Ginormica's abductor, Gallaxhar (who is mentioned in the series and seen in the series' flashbacks before the series' fourth season), paralyzed him, before he sealed himself up and turned into a butterfly. Now that the Missing Link is a member of the Torrentuff Animals, he is kept under the watchful eye of Ginormica. Voiced by Frank Welker in both Japanese and English. *Dr. Cochroach, Ph.D. (コックローチ博士, Kokkurōchi-Hakase) is the brains of the team. A brilliant, yet mad, scientist, with the head and brains of a cockroach, who is able to climb walls and resist damage. Even though he has maniacal laughter, he is charming and has good looks. Voiced by Naoya Uchida in the Japanese version and by Tom Kenny in English. *B.O.B. (ポブ, Bobu) is the dimwit of the team. Made a blob of gelatonous mass, he has no brain (it's his weakness). However, he has two strengths: 1) the ability to digest and devour, 2) indestruction. His name is short for "Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate". Voiced by Yūki Himura in the Japanese version and by Seth Rogen in English. *Ginormica (ジャイノミカ, Jyainomika), real name Susan Murphy (スーザン・マーフィー, Sūzan Māfī), is a giantess who was once a human before being hit by a meteorite. She is also the newest member of the team. She leads the team, and is secretly in love with both the Missing Link and Dr. Cockroach. Voiced by Becky in the Japanese version and by Veronica Taylor in English. *Gallaxhar (ギャラクサー, Gyarakusā) is the alien overlord whom the monsters faced during the takeover in Modesto, and he is the main antagonist in the series' fourth season. Destroyer of his home planet, he has plans to take over the universe, even though one of them, which included cloning himself with the quantonium radiation he extracted from Ginormica (who later reabsorbed it), failed. He often suffers from traumas. Although it is unknown what happened to him near the end of Monsters vs. Aliens, it is implied by some fans that he escaped his self-destructing ship in 2009 when his escape pod teleported away from Earth. In his official debut season of the series, he wants revenge for what the monsters, even Ginormica, did to him. Voiced by Yukata Aoyama in the Japanese version and by Tom Kane in English. Characters from Astro Boy *Toby Tenma (天馬飛雄, Tenma Tobio), also known by his robot name Astro Boy (アトム, Atomu or "Atom"), is a flying robot boy who was once a nine-year-old boy who died in a truck accident. Toby was rebuilt by his father, who later sold him to a circus, where he was adopted by a scientist named Dr. O'Shay. In Ice Jeweler, he's going to become the series' first bearer of Tsuchi, the power of Earth. He later gains Kaze, the power of Wind, after almost getting himself hurt. In an upcoming intro to the series, he, along with the Missing Link, is going to appear in silhouette. *Uriah Tenma (天馬　馬太郎, Tenma Umatarō), also known as Dr. Tenma (天馬博士 Tenma-hakase), is Toby's father. He sold Toby to a circus, out of love, because Toby was unable to grow like a normal human boy. Dr. O'Shay, a friend of Uriah's, informed him about Toby's adoption after the circus was a actually a training facility where robots competed not of their feelings. Uriah accepts the adoption, knowing that Toby would be all right. *Dr. O'Shay (お茶の水博士, Ochanomizu-Hakase) is Toby's adoptive father. Characters from Code Geass *Lelouch vi Britannia (ルルーシュ・ヴィ・ブリタニア, Rurūshu vi Buritania) is the eleventh prince in line of the Royal Britannian family Throne. He is also a wielder of a very special ability (known as Geass (ギアス, Giasu)), which has many different functions on each individual, and is almost unique on each individual as well. Lelouch's Geass is the ability to give direct orders to whoever he makes eye contact with (the same as Hisui's Geass). In his debut season, Lelouch teaches Hisui on how to use her Geass properly, and not for evil, as well as pass the torch of Zero to Hisui. *Nunnally vi Britannia (ナナリー・ヴィ・ブリタニア, Nanarī vi Buritania) is Lelouch's younger sister, and the twelfth princess in line of the Royal Britannian family Throne. She knows of Lelouch's Geass, since she saw her brother be given that ability from their now-missing father, Charles zi Britannia (シャルル・ジ・ブリタニア, Sharuru ji Buritania), the 98th emperor, whom will appear later in the series. *Rolo Haliburton (ロロ・ハリバートン, Roro Haribāton) is Lelouch and Nunally's adoptive brother in this series. Prior to his adoption, Rolo's real parents died as a result of gunfire. Before Charles disappeared after declaring to find Rolo's parents' murderer(s), he and his wife Marianne adopted Rolo and raised him as their son, and Lelouch and Nunnally treated Rolo as a brother to them. *Marianne vi Britannia (マリアンヌ・ヴィ・ブリタニア , Mariannu vi Buritania), currently the royal consort of the Britannian family Throne, is Lelouch and Nunnally's mother. Unlike in Code Geass or its spin-off manga, in Ice Jeweler, she lives on. She still worries about her now-missing husband to her debut appearance in the series. *Euphemia li Britannia (ユーフェミア・リ・ブリタニア, Yūfemia ri Buritania), the third princess of the Britannian family Throne, is Lelouch and Nunally's half-sister. Called "Euphy" (ユーフィ, Yūfi) for short. She also wields a Geass similar to Lelouch and Hisui's, except hers is voice-activated. She can activate it after saying "I, Euphemia li Britannia, command you with the sound of my voice..." or "with the sound of my voice, I command you...". Her favorite flowers are red and white roses and blue delphinium. *Schneizel el Britannia (シュナイゼル・エル・ブリタニア, Shunaizeru eru Buritania), the second prince of the Britannian family Throne, is Euphemia's older brother, and Lelouch and Nunnally's older half-brother. Unlike Euphemia, Schneizel doesn't wield a Geass. He serves as the primary antagonist of the second season. He rivals Lelouch in playing chess, and even wins mostly every time. *C.C. (シー・ツー, Shi Tsu, pronounced "C Two") is an immortal, ageless, kind-hearted girl who traveled to planet Kobutsu and gifted Hisui with her Geass on the day of her birth, about twelve years ago. Although C.C. was called a witch by some, she stated that she wanted to be loved. Also, despite being shot at by bullets and punctured by sharp objects, not to mention drowning, her immortality makes her immune to death. Characters from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Eduardo Jose Valerosa (エドゥアルド・ホセ・バレロッサ, Eduarudo Hose Barerossa) is an imaginary detective and a friendly guardian, despite his monsterous appearance. He thinks of the Missing Link (whom he calls "Eslabón" (エスラボン, Esurabon) which comes from the Spanish term for "Missing Link", "Eslabón Perdido" (エスラボン・ペルディド, Esurabon Perudido)) as a friend. He will assume Toby's role as the bearer of Tsuchi (the power of Earth) early in the second season, marking the second time Eduardo becomes bearer of this power, and the third time Eduardo becomes a Torentuff Animal. Voiced by Keiko Sakai in the Japanese version and by Tom Kenny in English. *Leonardo Pedro Valerosa (レオナルド・ペドロ・バレロッサ, Reonarudo Pedoro Barerossa) is Eduardo's older brother, and an imaginary werewolf. He enjoys playing Go Fish with the Missing Link (whom he calls "Anello" (アネロ, Anero) from the latter's Italian-dub name "Anello Mancante" (アネロ・マンカンテ, Anero Mankante)). For the first time, he becomes a Torrentuff Animal when he obtains the unmentioned power of Wood, known as "Ki". Voiced by Daisuke Saeki (Sunset Swish) in the Japanese version and by Jimmy Campbell in English. *Maria Contessa Valerosa (マリア・コンテッサ・バレロッサ, Maria Kontessa Barerossa) is Leonardo and Eduardo's younger sister, and an imaginary gryphon. She becomes friends with Hisui in the second season. In Jolt Icejin, she became third-in-command of the Torentuff Animals after bearing her brother's power of Ice, and became friends with Fribbles. She becomes a Torentuff Animal again, bearing the unmentioned power of Crystal, known as "Akira". Voiced by Megumi Hayashibara in the Japanese version and by Candi Milo in English. Characters from Death Note *Light Yagami (夜神 月, Yagami Raito) is a police officer who helped solve the Kamen Kira case nine years prior to the events of Ice Jeweler, right before his cousin, Dark Megami (女神 光, Megami Dāku), died. During his debut appearance in the series, he investigates a murder. Voiced by Mamoru Miyano in the Japanese version and by Jason Griffith in English. *Ryuk (リューク, Ryūku) is a shinigami, and the owner of the Death Note that Light Yagami currently uses. He attempted to give the notebook to the Missing Link in his debut episode (the season one finale), but the latter said it was too evil to use and that he shouldn't kill anyone that is kind-hearted (even those he knew). Voiced by Shidō Nakamura in the English version and by Billy Beach in English. Characters from The Lion King, Timon & Pumbaa and X-Mammals *Timon Berkowitz (ティモン・バーコウィッツ, Timon Bākouittsu) is a meerkat from the African Serengeti. Currently having a family with his mate, Princess Tatiana, the two of them vowed to live forever, obtaining a Geass similar to C.C.'s. They bore the powers of Earth and Water (Tsuchi and Mizu) respectively, fifteen years before the events of Ice Jeweler. Voiced by Yūji Mitsuya in the Japanese version and by Quinton Flynn in English. **Tatiana Dukes (タチアナ・デュークス, Tachiana Dyūkusu), Princess Tatiana (タチアナ姫, Tachiana-hime), is Timon's mate. She succeeded the Tasmanian Devil as the bearer of Mizu, the power of Water, in the thirteenth season of Flame Icejin. Voiced by Ai Maeda in the Japanese version and by Tress MacNeille in English. **Armadillamingkat Berkowitz (アルマジキャット・バーコウィッツ, Arumajikyatto Bākouittsu, or "Armadikat Berkowitz") is Timon and Tatiana's mutant son, and the leader of the X-Mammals. He wears a ring that is able to grant any wish. He also has the ability to transform into any human, animal or object at will. Voiced by Rica Matsumoto in the Japanese version and by James Arnold Taylor in English. ***Meersnakeskin Berkowitz (スネーキャット・バーコウィッツ, Sunēkyatto Bākouittsu, or "Snakat Berkowitz") is Armadillamingkat's twin sister, and second in-command of the X-Mammals. She has the ability to turn visible and invisible at will, camouflaging herself. Voiced by Megumi Toyoguchi in the Japanese version and by Grey Delisle in English. ***Spinchilla (スピンチラ, Supinchira) is a member of the X-Mammals. She secretly has a crush with Armadillamingkat, and has the ability to spin like the Tasmanian Devil (although she looks like a regular chinchilla). However, she is weak to water. Voiced by Minami Takayama (II-MIX DELTA) in the Japanese version and by Peggy O'Neal in English. *Pumbaa Smith (プンバァ・スミス, Punbaa Sumisu) is a warthog from the Serengeti, and Timon's best friend. Although he doesn't have the same Geass Timon and Tatiana have, he made a wish on Armadillamingkat's ring not to age or die. He bore the power of Wind (Kaze) fifteen years before the events of Ice Jeweler. In his debut episode, it is revealed that when he made his immortality wish, he's been cured of his flatulence problem. Voiced by Hiroshi Hatanaka in the Japanese version and by Ernie Sabella in English. **Warratduck Smith (イボイノラット・スミス, Iboinoratto Sumisu, or "Iboinorat Smith") is Pumbaa's mutant son, Armadillamingkat's best friend, and third in-command of the X-Mammals. He has the ability to run at very fast speeds at will, even at the speed of light, too fast for the naked eye, like Sonic the Hedgehog. Voiced by Mamoru Miyano in the Japanese version and by Steve Blum in English. Characters from Ben 10 *Ripjaws (リップジョーズ, Rippujyōzu) is a Piscciss Volann from the planet Pisciss. He arrives from his home planet to help the Torrentuff Animals fight a deep-sea enemy. He acts as both an ally and a rival to the Missing Link, and needs Dihydrogen Monoxide (H2O, water) to breathe. He's also affiliated with an extra-terrestrial government organization known as the Plumbers, hence the badge on his chest (like his counterpart in Ben 10). *Humongousaur (ヒューモンガソー, Hyūmōngasō) is a Vaxasaurian (a humanoid dinosaur-like alien) from the planet Terradino. He arrives from his home planet to ask for Leonardo and Eduardo's help, as well as act as an ally to them. He, like Ripjaws, is affiliated with the Plumbers, and can expand his body size and mass. His skin is so thick that he can resist getting an injury. He's greatly strong, too. *Fourarms (フォーアームズ, Fōāmuzu) is a Tetramand from the planet Khoros. Hence his name, his four strong arms are able to lift even a dump truck with his tremendous strength. He can also produce shockwaves by clapping his four hands together, or by stomping on the ground. Plus, his strong legs allow him to leap anywhere. He is also affiliated with the Plumbers, and asks Hisui, and an old friend from fifteen years ago, Machamp, for help. Characters from FullMetal Alchemist *Edward Elric (エドワード・エルリック, Edowādo Erurikku) is an immortal alchemist born in the Russian-like country of Amestris near the turn of the 20th century. He may look eighteen years old, as he hasn't aged since he gained his immortality alongside his younger brother. He has taught Eduardo and Fribbles everything he knows about alchemy, and once believed that the Missing Link was a chimera. Some time before the series' start, he became friends with Lelouch and Nunnally, knew about Geass (even compared it to alchemy), and has gained the unmentioned power of Steel, known as "Hagane", since he is also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist. Voiced by Romi Park in the Japanese version and by Vic Mignogna in English. *Alphonse Elric (アルフォンス・エルリック, Arufonzu Erurikku) is Edward's younger brother, who, like Edward, was born near the turn of the 20th century. Voiced by Rie Kugimiya in the Japanese version and by Aaron Dismuke (older) and Maxie Whitehead (younger, in flashbacks) in English. Characters from the Super Sentai/''Power Rangers'' series *The United Alliance of Evil (悪の米国の同盟, Aku no Beikoku no dōmei) is a villainous organization composed of five members. **Lord Zedd (ゼッド様, Zeddo-sama) is sworn enemy of all that is good and decent (as he stated in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie), and leader of the Alliance. Although his physical form was purified in the PRiS finale, "Countdown to Destruction", he ordered his son to create a new host body for him through spirit. **Rita Repulsa (リタ・レパルサ, Rita Reparusa) is Zedd's wife, and an evil alien witch. Although her physical form was purified, and revealed to have regained good magic, her son also created a host body for her, as she ordered through spirit. **Thrax (スラックス, Surakkusu) is the son of both Zedd and Rita. During the time his parents' physical forms were purified by Zordon's spirit, he was trapped in his mother's space dumpster for at least ten years until he was freed. He created his parents and Goldar's new host bodies with the power of his father's staff. **Goldar (ゴルダー, Gorudā) is Zedd and Rita's servant and general - an alien wolf-like creature with a golden suit of armor, a pair of wings, and a gold-plated sword he calls the Grifocaliber (an homage to his Zyuranger counterpart, Grifforzer). Possibly destroyed or purified, Thrax managed to revive him before the start of Season Three. **Scorpina (スコルピーナ, Sukorupīna) is another of Zedd and Rita's servants, their second general, and partner/mate to Goldar - an alien scorpion in human form who, like Goldar, wears a golden suit of armor. During the time Zedd and Rita's physical forms were purified, she was turned into a scorpion statue, that is, until Goldar broke the spell. *The Three Scarlet Priestesses (三人官女, Sannin Kanjo, literally translated as the "three ladies in waiting") are protectors of the sacred scarlet jewels who make their Ice Jeweler debut in the third season. They once vowed their loyalty to Zedd and Rita before they were defeated by the White Tiger Ranger. They were revived and purified before the start of the season, and even the series. **Scarlet Ring Priestess Nimrod (指輪官女ニムロデ, Yubiwa Kanjo Nimurode) is the oldest and wisest of the three priestesses. She is the protector of the scarlet ring. **Scarlet Necklace Priestess Perla (ネックレス官女パーラ, Nekkuresu Kanjo Pāra) is the middle and toughest of the three priestesses. She is the protector of the scarlet necklace. **Scarlet Earring Priestess Sequa (イヤリング官女セクア, Iyaringu Kanjo Sekua) is the youngest and radient of the three priestesses. She is the protector of the scarlet earrings. *Finster (プリプリカン, Puripurikan, or "Pliprichaun") is an alchemic homunculus creator from the planet Claydoidous, creating homunculi from clay without having to give anything of equal matter. He used to create monsters for Zedd and Rita before Zordon purified his spirit and returned him to Claydoidous, forgiving him in the process. Characters from Pokémon *The weather guardians (天気保護, Tenki Hogo) are a trio of legendary Pokémon from the Hoenn region. They are responsible for forming the continents, the sea, and the clouds, are based on three creatures in Hebrew mythology, and each can be calmed with a specific-colored orb. **'Groudon' (グラードン, Gurādon) is the ruby-colored Ground-type guardian of the continents. Based on the Behemoth, he is able to cause droughts, and rests inside volcanoes from time to time. He can be calmed with the Red Orb (べにいろのたま, Beni-Iro no Tama, or the "Crimson Orb"). **'Kyogre' (カイオーガ, Kaiōga) is the sapphire-colored Water-type guardian of the sea. Based on the Leviathan, she is able to cause massive rainstorms, and rests inside large bodies of water from time to time. She can be calmed with the Blue Orb (あいいろのたま, Ai-Iro no Tama, or the "Indigo Orb"). **'Rayquaza' (レックウザ, Rekkuuza) is the emerald-colored Dragon/Flying-type guardian of the clouds. Based on Ziz, he is able to negate any weather effect (even if it is caused by Tornadus or Thundurus), and rests inside large accumulations from time to time. He can be calmed with the Jade Orb (もえぎいろのたま, Moegi-Iro no Tama, or the "Verdant Orb"). *The dragons of creation (作成龍, Sakusei Ryū) are a trio of legendary dragon Pokémon that reside in the Space-Time Continuum. They are also guardians of their respective matters, and keepers of their specified orbs. **'Dialga' (ディアルガ, Diaruga) is the dragon of time, and keeper of the Adamant Orb. Dialga has the ability to control time at will, even stop time, but not a person's sense of time (like what Rolo's Geass does). However, Dialga can also speed time, slow time, and even make time go backwards. **'Palkia' (パルキア, Parukia) is the dragon of space, and keeper of the Lustrous Orb. Palkia has the ability to warp through space, even create a tear into the Space-Time Continuum. Its signature instrument is the Spacial Rend, which can severely damage its obstacles and foes. **'Giratina' (ギラティナ, Giratina) is the dragon of antimatter, and keeper of the Griseous Orb, which it uses to change forms while outside a timeless and spaceless world. In its Altered Forme, it can stand and walk on its six legs. In its Origin Forme, it can travel through dimensions, including the said timeless/spaceless world. *The dragons of energy (電源龍, Dengen Ryū) are a group of legendary dragon Pokémon that are from the Unova region. Each one is tough to tame unless their tamers are well enough. **'Reshiram' (レシラム, Reshiramu) is the dragon of Vast White energy who sought the truth. She is able to shoot flames from out of her mouth and from out of her tail, and can fly at very fast speeds. They say that when her tail ignites, the flames can burn everything around it. She is said to be the reincarnation of a princess with blue eyes and white hair. She is voiced by Akeno Watanabe in the Japanese version and by Linda Young in English. **'Zekrom' (ゼクロム, Zekuromu) is the dragon of Deep Black energy who sought idealism. He is able to produce electricity from his tail, and is able to produce thunderstorms that disables one's ability temporarily. They say that he can conceal himself inside dark clouds. He is said to be the reincarnation of a prince with red eyes and black hair. He is voiced by Hideki Takahashi in the Japanese version and by Sean Schemmel in English. **'Kyurem' (キュレム, Kyuremu) is the dragon of the boundary between the Deep Black and Vast White energies. Being genderless, it is said to breathe cold air, and is able to cause blizzards and hailstorms. It is unknown if it is the reincarnation of anyone that existed in the past. *The eon dragons (むげん龍, Mugen Ryū) are a duo of legendary Dragon/Psychic-type Pokémon siblings that are from the Hoenn region. They both can share each other's sight, fly at high speeds, and are able to understand the language that even humans speak. They are also able to disguise themselves as humans for protection. **'Latias' (ラティアス, Ratiasu) is the sister. Known to rally herds, she rarely makes contact with other people or Pokémon, and when she senses danger, she disappears for a certain amount of time. **'Latios' (ラティオス, Ratiosu) is the brother. Very protective toward his sister, Latias, he dislikes fighting and is very docile. He finds friends who have a compassionate heart. *The wind genies (風神, Kazegami, or "Wind gods") are an all-male trio of legendary godlike Pokémon that are from the Unova region. They are said to be masters of the wind. Two of the genies are mischievous, while the remaining one of them is honorable, as well as the leader of the three. All of them are based on three spirits of Japanese myth. **'Tornadus' (トルネロス, Torunerosu, or "Tornelos") is the pure-Flying-type wind genie of air. He is able to cause whirlwinds, and can whip up house-blowing storms with his tail. He is based on Fūjin, spirit of the wind. **'Thundurus' (ボルトロス, Borutorosu, or "Voltolos") is the Electric/Flying-type wind genie of thunder. He is able to shoot thunderbolts with his tail. He is based on Raijin, spirit of thunder. **'Landorus' (ランドロス, Randorosu, or "Landlos") is the Ground/Flying-type wind genie of earth, and the leader of the trio. Unlike his brethren, he is kind-hearted and good natured, and he is able to help crops grow, and can gain nutrients from the soil with the use of his tail. He is based on Inari, spirit of fertility. *The Musketeer Quartet (四銃士, Yon Jūshi, or "The Four Musketeers") are a group of bipedal half-Fighting-type legendary Pokémon from the Unova region. They were originally a trio before the addition of Keldeo. **'Cobalion' (コバルオン, Kobaruon, or "Cobalon") is the Steel/Fighting-type Athos of the Musketeers, and the de facto leader of the group. **'Terrakion' (テラキオン, Terakion) is the Rock/Fighting-type Porthos of the Musketeers, and the strongest and heaviest member of the group. **'Virizion' (ビリジオン, Birijion) is the Grass/Fighting-type Aramis of the Musketeers, and the effeminate member of the group. **'Keldeo' (ケルディオ, Kerudio) is the Water/Fighting-type d'Artagnan of the Musketeers, and the youngest member of the group. It saw how bravely Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion fought, so it decided to join the group. *Braviary (ウォーグル, Wōguru, or "Wargle") is a male Normal/Flying-type eagle Pokémon from the Unova region. Honest and brave, he is able to fly easily by carrying heavy objects with his talons. He befriended Pikachu after she rescued him when he was a Rufflet. *Pikachu (ピカチュウ, Pikachuu) is an Electric-type mouse Pokémon. She was raised by Eduardo when she was a Pichu. Fifteen years prior to the events of Ice Jeweler, she became a member of Torentuff Animals West with the power of Trinity. *Nurse Audino (タブンネちゃん, Tabunne-chan, or "Nurse Tabunne") is an identity given to Normal-type Pokémon who work in hospitals. They specialize in healing anyone who is sick or hurt. They are sometimes aided by Happiny, Chansey, and/or Blissey (which can be related or unrelated to each other). **Happiny (ピンプク, Pinpuku) are the youngest of an Audino's aides. **Chansey (ラッキー, Rakkī, or "Lucky") are the middle-aged of an Audino's aides. **Blissey (ハピナス, Hapinasu, or "Happinas") are the oldest of an Audino's aides. *Gengar (ゲンガー, Gengā, or "Gangar") are mischievous Ghost/Poison-type Pokémon who enjoy hiding in anyones' shadows and playing tricks on the shadows' owners. JRuff happens to own a Gengar, and his is tame. *N (エヌ, Enu) is a Pokémon Trainer from the Unova region. He was once the leader of a villainous organization known as Team Plasma, a team recreated by his father, Ghetsis. After realizing a mistake he made, he left Unova and started a new life in Townsville. His sole Pokémon is Zoroark. **Zoroark (ゾロアーク, Zoroāku) is a dark-type Pokémon that N owns. Known for its illusions, it is able to confuse its foes. Zoroark and JRuff's Gengar have a bit of a rivalry against each other, but are able to set aside their rivalry whenever trouble comes. *The Three Elemental Chimpanzees (三猿, Sanen) are a group of all-male monkey Pokémon from the Unova region. Each one is named after the Three Monkeys of Japan. **'Talker the Pansage' (スピーカー・ザ・ヤナップ, Supīkā za Yanappu, or "Speaker the Yanappu") is the grass-type monkey. He is a really good talker, but his conversations are too much. He represents the phrase "Speak no evil". **'Hearer the Pansear' (リスナー・ザ・バオップ, Risunā za Baoppu, or "Listener the Baoppu") is the fire-type monkey. He has really good hearing. He represents the phrase "Hear no evil". **'Sightseer the Panpour' (ルッカー・ザ・ヒヤップ, Rukkā za Hiyappu, or "Looker the Hiyappu") is the water-type monkey. He has sight beyond sight, even when his eyes are closed. He represents the phrase "See no evil". Characters from The Missing Link/B.C. Rock *Oh (オー, Ō''), real name "Ugh" (アッグ, ''Aggu), is a caveman born on February 25, 196302 B.C. He was rejected from his own kind, and raised by a Brontosaurus named Bone and a Pterodactyl named Slick. When JRuff, the Missing Link, and Eduardo traveled to Oh's time by accident in order to find Link's home timeline and answers, they meet Oh and his companions at what is now Easter Island, fashion him in a tunic made from Eduardo's fur, and take him, Bone, and Slick forward to the present after learning of Oh's skill for inventing things. He, along with Bone and Slick, make their debut near the start of Season Four of Ice Jeweler. Voiced by singer/songwriter Mikio Sakai in the Japanese version and by comedian/''Robot Chicken'' co-creator Seth Green in English. **Bone (ボーン, Bōn) is Oh's Brontosaurus companion. Kind-hearted, he is one of Oh's two ways of transportation. Voiced by Takayuki Sugo in the Japanese version and by Trey Parker in English. **Slick (スリック, Surikku) is Oh's Pterodactyl companion. Motor-mouthed, he is one of Oh's two ways of transportation, by means of flight. Voiced by Tetsuya Kakihara in the Japanese version and by Matt Stone in English. Characters from Samurai Jack *'Jack' (ジャック, Jakku) is a samurai from the past who was later flung into the future by his arch-nemesis, Aku, who made his evil law in said future. After seeking a magic jewel in the future, he transported to the present, became the bearer of Katana, the power of Blade, and allied himself with Hisui and her friends. Voiced by Takeshi Ukaji in the Japanese version and by Phil Lamar in English. *'Aku' (アク) is the shape-shifting demonic wizard and Jack's arch-nemesis. He makes his Ice Jeweler debut in the Season Five premiere, being mentioned prior by Jack, seeking to enslave Townsville and to make evil law. Voiced by Bunta Sugawara in the Japanese version and by Greg Baldwin in English. Other characters and O.C.'s *'White Hope' (幸せの仮面, Shiawase no Kamen, or "Mask of Happiness") and Black Despair (悲しみの仮面, Kanashimi no Kamen, or "Mask of Sadness") are two mysterious, cloaked, masked figures who respectively bear Hikari and Yami, the powers of Light and Darkness. The mask that White Hope wears is white with black adornments, and looks like a mask of comedy. The mask that Black Despair wears is black with white adornments, and looks like a mask of drama. Their identities are to be revealed later in the anime. When in battle, they can perform their signature combo attacks, Black and White Explosion (陰陽爆発, In'yō bakuhatsu, or "Yin-Yang Explosion") which can implode a black hole that sucks their enemies in, leaving them trapped in there for all eternity, and the Black and White Energy Disk (陰陽気円斬, In'yō kienzan, or "Yin-Yang Kienzan") a disk made of Vast White and Deep Black energy that, though it doesn't always hit its target, is powerful enough to cut through even a femur in an instant. White Hope is voiced by Yuuka Nanri (FictionJunction Yuuka) in the Japanese version and by Tara Strong in English. Black Despair is voiced by Ryusei Nakao in the Japanese version and by JT Ross in English. *Lala-Ru (ララ・ルゥ, Rara Rū), a character from Now and Then, Here and There, is a quiet, non-violent young girl who wears a pendant that can control water. She is also a reservoir spirit. The Missing Link meets her during the beginning of the third season when he returns to his monster friends for an alien-fighting mission. Before he leaves, he transfers his water power to her, hoping to return to the Torentuff Animals when the mission is over (in other words, Lala becomes Link's temporary replacement for season three). She becomes good friends with Hisui, and falls in love with Leonardo. Lala-Ru is voiced by Kaori Nazuka in the Japanese version and by Lisa Ortiz in English. *Nigihayami Kohakunushi (饒速水琥珀主), more commonly known as "Haku" (ハク), is a young boy, who is also a river spirit, from Hayao Miyazaki's award-winning film, Spirited Away, and a friend of Lala-Ru. He is the spirit of the Kohaku River, a river that was drained and filled in with apartments. He has the ability to transform into a dragon, which is his way of travel, whenever he can. He once worked as an apprentice under a bathhouse owner named Yubaba before he got his name back, thanks to some confidence from a little girl he knew. *Princess Ameji (アメジ姫, Ameji-hime) is Hisui's baby sister, and the youngest in the Diamond family. Her name derives from "Amethyst". She'll be born near the end of the third season. *'Bubbles Utonium' (バブルス・ユートニウム, Baburusu Yūtoniumu) is Fribbles' mother, and a member of The Powerpuff Girls. In Ice Jeweler, she wears a white shirt with light-gray adornments. There may be a connection between her and White Hope. She makes her Ice Jeweler debut near the beginning of the third season, along with her husband, Frieza. She is voiced by Yuuka Nanri in the Japanese version and by Tara Strong in English. *Frieza Cold (フリーザ・コルド, Furīza Korudo) is Fribbles' father, originally known as the Flame Icejin. In the past, he used to be a tyrannic Icejin prince who wanted immortality, but fifteen years before the events of Ice Jeweler, he went to the side of justice after defeating a toy clown that malfunctioned. In Ice Jeweler, he wears a black jacket with white adornments, and an ear piercing on his left ear. Also, one year prior to the events, while in training, one of his following kienzans cut him in half, which is why he has an Auto Mail arm, tail, and legs. There may be a connection between him and Black Despair. He makes his Ice Jeweler debut near the beginning of the third season, along with his wife, Bubbles. He is voiced by Ryusei Nakao in the Japanese version and by JT Ross in English. *Megamind (メガマインド, Megamaindo) is a villain-turned-superhero from the fictional Metro City, which he mispronounces "Metrocity". He is mentioned near the start of the fourth season, and is set to appear, in full, later in said fourth season to fight Gallaxhar in an Alien's Duel. *'TOM' (トム, Tomu), short for "Toonami Operation Module" (トゥーナミ・オペレーション・モジュール, Tūnami Operēshon Mojūru), is a robot who was once the host for an action block that ran for eleven and a half years. He makes his Ice Jeweler debut near the start of the fifth season. He had worked on Flowus 3, a faraway jungle planet that ran under GPI until 2008, A.D. A sardonic wisecracker, he was the custodian for a space ship called the S.S. Absolution (SSアブソルーション, Esu Esu Abusorūshon), and he partnered with the ship's personal mainframe AI, SARA, who now has a robot body like TOM's. He appears in his fourth model in the series. **'SARA' (サラ, Sara) is a robot, formerly the AI of the Absolution, who is a partner to TOM. She had gone through a couple kidnappings and a software update before her memory was downloaded into her robot body (which TOM had made for her after the Absolution landed on Flowus 3). She enjoys having conversations with TOM, even though she lets him know when things need to be done. Before her later appearance in TOM's debut season (the fourth season), her memory's whereabouts were located at a faraway portion of Flowus 3, and the Torrentuff Animals were to find the memory card that contained her memory before they were downloaded into her body. Episodes About the Jewelers Jewelers are a race of Icejins from the Hoseki planetary system. They got their species name because of their jewel-like radience, and the jewels on their foreheads. They are about as inteligent as the Icejins, and can speak as many languages as the Icejins can, including the native Icejin tounge. They are inspired by Queen Breeza's fanfic "The Jeweler Icejins". The Three Lost Powers In this series, there are three powers that have never been revealed before... * 鋼 (Hagane, the power of Steel) * 木 (Ki, the power of Wood) * 晶 (Akira, the power of Crystal) ...it is said that three characters from any of the previous two series would bear these powers. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Anime